


Call It A Day

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time Seifer greets the new guy, though how well that goes over is yet to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It A Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was _supposed_ to be my first real cutesy-romantic attempt at Leon/Cloud...and it still is, to be honest. It just didn't go the way as planned. First, it started off in Leon's POV and then Cloud's POV, until the story decided on being from someone else's POV entirely.
> 
> And it's not romantic. But hey, at least they're in the same fic.

Seifer, despite popular belief, is a very bright kid. It would be more accurate to call him ‘clever’ or, if he’s in one of his more calculating moods, ‘sly’. He didn’t get to be as high up in society by being a goody-two-shoes all the time. He knows when it’s the right time to make a snide remark to a kid who doesn’t know their place or make good with the white-toothed smiles to a granny crossing the street.

That’s why, when he spotted the strange newcomer leaning next to the 'help wanted' sign in the tram common of Market Street, he decided to be a nice head of the Disciplinary Committee and greet the newest addition to their city. That is to say, there isn’t anything like sweet-talking somebody so he can gain an advantage with him or her later.

See? There’s that genius of his popping up already.

Sauntering over to say hello, he took the time to take in the other person’s appearance, noting the excessive abuse of dark-colored clothes and belts. The guy couldn’t have possibly been much older than him, too. Just the sight of him kind of ticked him off, but hey, gotta play it smooth for first impression’s sake.

“Yo, haven’t seen you around before,” he offered up right off the bat, keeping his cool by not bothering to reach out a hand and instead placing each fist on one of his hips, taking up what he considered a confident stance.

The brunette didn’t appear impressed. In fact, he didn’t appear to shift in the least, his head still bowed and arms crossed across his chest. Smirk faltering slightly, Seifer strained to keep from losing his temper at the lack of a reaction.

“Since you’re obviously new, I’ll introduce myself. I’m Seifer, the _official_ head of the Disciplinary Committee. It’s my right to interview and inspect all newcomers,” Seifer stated with all the pride and authority he could muster, “and you, _buddy_ , are a newcomer.”

The other finally offered the young punk a sparse glance from his height advantage, his icy gaze not even bothering with a complete once over before stealing a look back down at the ground. His lack of verbal response and interest didn’t go over too well.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” the Struggle-player finally snapped, taking what he thought was a threatening step closer to intimidate the other into answering. When he was met with nothing more than a sheet of ice, he practically bristled, “Hey, Ice Princess, I’m talking to you-”

 _Thunk._

The ground vibrated with the impact of something heavy, not just being dropped onto the pavement with a bit too much force, but penetrating the pavement entirely. Alarmed, though quickly trying to feign otherwise, Seifer whipped around to glare daggers at whoever had dared to bother him when he was in the middle of an obviously very _vital_ and _important_ interrogation.

He came up short, however, as his gaze leveled with the blunt end of a metal sword, the width of it narrowly exceeding him in shape and size. Clenching his jaw, he lifted his gaze a little, then just a wee bit more for good measure, to hold eye contact with another newcomer – this one equally blue-eyed and blonde-haired as himself.

Not. Cool.

He was also another emo freak by his appearance, his entirely black attire and blank expression an almost perfect mirror image of the brown-haired guy stationed behind him. His face wasn’t completely devoid of emotion, though, and a bit of curiosity seemed to peek through his countenance.

Even. Less. Cool.

“Is there a problem here, Leon?”

The brunette snorted behind Seifer and pushed off the wall, still managing to sweep the both of them with a chilly glance of indifference. There wasn’t enough power behind it to make Seifer shiver this time, though…

“About time you showed up. What took you?”

“Don’t sound so concerned,” the blonde newcomer scoffed in return, a wry grin shattering whatever contempt he had tried to convey. Sheathing his weapon with an easy grace, he easily sidestepped past Seifer to follow this alleged ‘Leon’ fellow towards the next district.

“…Whatever.”

For a very long moment, Seifer was left standing there, feeling a little more than put out at being so easily ignored.

-Fin-


End file.
